Projet X
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: Dans le noir de la nuit, dans le noir de Ses yeux, dans le noir de Son café... Quelque chose se trame...
1. Le prélude de l'enfer

_BON-SOIR bande d'enfoirés. Ma première fanfic (qui n'en est pas une puisqu'il n'y avait rien de fictif) vous avait pas mal plu, bande de bipèdes disgracieux. Alors voilà, j'ai de nouveau pété les plombs et décidé de remettre ça. Surtout que j'ai une vengeance à accomplir (le coup des sacs plastiques dans l'eau n'est toujours pas passé!). Ne vous étonnez pas s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, c'est avant tout un chapitre d'exposition._

 **PROJET X**

Chapitre 1 : Le prélude de l'enfer

Le café, c'est cool.

Ça Lui permettait de rester éveillé à des heures inhumaines.

Grâce à la nuit, Il avait la tranquillité, la solitude. Et grâce au café, Il avait l'endurance, la patience.

Il pouvait donc se concentrer sur Son site en plein changement, sur Aventures qui avait fait de Lui quelqu'un d'encore plus célèbre. Et c'était bien, car Il aurait besoin de cette notoriété pour plus tard.

Ah ah ! Si les gens savaient à quel point tout ceci n'est que mascarade !

Sauf que, évidemment, comme tous les soirs, c'était impossible de bosser tranquille ! Il était inondé sous les notifications Twitter, tout ça à cause de ces insectes de « fans » qui se battaient encore entre eux en Son nom. C'était très drôle de voir ces êtres inférieurs s'agiter comme ça mais ça entravait la progression de Ses projets. Plusieurs fois il songea à tous les faire disparaître. Après tout, une comète dans la tête, Il pouvait bien faire passer ça pour un accident. Mais Il se résigna, sachant qu'Il aurait besoin d'eux vivants… pour l'instant. Bon, tant pis, Il allait profiter du spectacle que ces microbes Lui offrait et se concentrer sur le reste quand ils seront tous endormis.

Vulnérables.

1h du mat. Myfanwi et Gryf étaient encore en train de se taper dessus. Mahyar admirait leur détermination respective même s'Il boostait Gryf en cachette histoire que cette dangereuse Myfanwi finisse par succomber… jusqu'à la prochaine fois. De l'autre côté de ce champ de bataille virtuel, Elwensà venait de finir un fanart en Son honneur. Et c'est là que Mahyar eut l'idée d'épargner ces deux-là. Elwensà pourrait toujours Lui faire des offrandes quand Il le voulait. Quant à Gryf, Il lui trouverait bien son utilité quelque part. Ce petit Lui était extrêmement dévoué et il avait peur de Lui.

Deux qualités essentielles pour rester en vie. De plus, un bouclier humain, consentant qui plus est, était toujours utile.

3h du mat. La majorité de ces pauvres âmes en peine étaient sûrement couchées et Son compteur de notifications avait arrêté d'exploser. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

Mais pas avant une nouvelle tasse de café.

Mahyar ouvrit un dossier secret dans Son ordinateur, un peu façon Mission Impossible. Protégé par un mot de passe et toutes sortes de protections virtuelles, ce dossier avait pour nom… Projet X.

Ouais, c'était pas très original et ça faisait un peu cliché mais celui qui écrit ces lignes n'avait pas d'autres idées.

Tout en magouillant des choses sur Son clavier et sans détourner le regard de Son ordinateur, Il tendit le bras gauche vers Son étagère où étaient posés deux dés aussi noirs que les profondeurs des yeux de leur propriétaire. Animés par une force mystique, ajoutée à une facilité scénaristique, les dés planèrent jusqu'à léviter au dessus de la paume du Maître. Toujours les yeux rivés sur Son écran, celui-ci bougea doucement les doigts. Les dés s'agitèrent brusquement avant de s'arrêter soudainement, toujours soutenus par on ne sait quoi.

Un chiffre venait d'être donné. Un chiffre qui allait déterminer des événements à venir.

Inlassablement concentré sur Son écran d'ordinateur (et surtout sur Sa tasse de café), Mahyar détourna doucement les yeux vers Son résultat.

2.

Un sourire de psychopathe mahyaresque se dessina sur Son visage et personne n'entendit, à travers la nuit, le rire machiavélique et totalement terrifiant de Mahyar.

Le monde ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la date de sortie du prochain chapitre. Mais à mon avis, ça ne sera pas avant assez longtemps parce que… je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que peut être le Projet X. Partant de là, c'est assez difficile d'écrire une suite comme vous vous en doutez._

 _A la prochaine tout le monde. Ciao !_


	2. Le menuet des âmes

_BON-SOIR bande d'enfoirés ! Voici le 2e chapitre de cette fanfic tout droit sorti des méandres les plus profonds de mon cerveau. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et n'en suis pas pleinement satisfait mais si ça vous plaît quand même, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !_

 _ATTENTION : Le texte que vous vous apprêtez à lire a été écrit sous une quantité terrifiante de substances illégales doublées d'un fanboyisme à toute épreuve. Ce mélange étant particulièrement nocif, faîtes attention à votre tête._

 **PROJET X**

Chapitre 2 : Le menuet des âmes

10h. Le monde était beau, calme et joyeux.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le réveil du Maître. Dans un endroit reculé, voir invisible pour quiconque n'y prêtant pas attention, vivait cet être aux pouvoirs mystérieux.

Il était là, endormi sur Sa chaise de bureau. Ce fut peut-être l'un des seuls instants de Sa vie où Il était inoffensif. Si Mahyar avait été agressé à cet instant, le monde aurait sans doute pu rester beau, calme et joyeux pour toujours.

Le MJ finit par ouvrir difficilement Ses yeux fatigués. Et la première chose qu'Il vit fut… Ses propres cheveux. C'matin, comme d'habitude, son clavier AZERTY était tatoué sur Son front, Sa joue et Son menton. Il releva la tête, ramenant toutes Ses dreadlocks à leur position initiale et se leva assez difficilement, souffrant de ces courbatures que Lui avait donné cette mauvaise position de sommeil.

Café.

Il avait besoin de café !

Il se déplaça tel un zombie jusqu'à la cuisine et la machine à café si aimée. Et lorsque ce liquide noir et chaud toucha Ses lèvres, Mahyar redevint celui qu'Il avait toujours été. Un grand, grand malade très dangereux. En pyjama. Rose. Avec des cœurs et un arc-en-ciel de Bisounours (pour être assorti à la tasse). Ça aurait pu être « trop 'gnon Kawaï » si celui qui était dedans n'était pas si… mahyaresque.

Ses idées se remirent en place et Sa réussite critique lui revint en mémoire. Il souria en pensant à tout ce que cela impliquait. Pour Projet X, Il avait besoin d'âmes. De beaucoup d'âmes. Et Il savait par où Il devait commencer Sa chasse. Celle de Gryf et de beaucoup d'autres Lui étaient acquises depuis fort longtemps mais elles n'étaient pas destinées à la même chose que celles qu'Il cherchait. Il devait aussi préserver quelques personnes qui Le serviront ou mourront plus tard. Non, celles qu'Il chassait appartenaient à des gens lambda, qui ne Le connaissaient pas et dont Il se foutait pas mal.

Il chercha pendant trois jours, allant de ville en ville, dans les rassemblements et tous les endroits où Il était sûr de trouver beaucoup de monde. Il frappait la nuit. Simple, efficace. Indétectable. Tel un chat, Il se mouvait dans l'ombre, sans un bruit, avec une facilité déconcertante. La réussite critique Lui assurait une résistance quasiment nulle de Ses victimes, alors Il ne s'en priva pas.

Il rentra chez Lui après avoir récolter une dose suffisante. Le Maître poussa Sa porte d'entrée à la fois ravi et épuisé : l'effet de la dernière tasse de café commençait à se dissiper.

L'endroit où Il vivait était tel qu'Il l'avait laissé la dernière fois. Assez sombre. Tous les volets étaient fermés à l'exception d'un qui laissait passer un mince filet de lumière. Malgré ce manque de lumière extérieure, les meubles étaient suffisamment clairs, sans être blancs pour autant, pour permettre d'y voir clair sans avoir besoin de beaucoup d'ampoules.

Mahyar se posa cinq minutes dans Son fauteuil en jouant avec Ses dés qu'Il faisait tourner dans une main et une tasse de café dans l'autre. Rapidement, Il fit le point sur la situation. Tout était prêt. Mais avant de passer à l'acte, Il devait voir une certaine personne. Et Il savait parfaitement où la trouver.

Nantes, 17h. Gryf, comme beaucoup de jeunes de son âge, était enfin libéré. Alors qu'il marchait frénétiquement vers son arrêt de bus, il fut soudainement stoppé dans sa course. Mahyar était là, à même pas dix mètres de lui, immobile en plein milieu de la rue. Le monde autour d'eux avait cessé d'exister et ils étaient devenus invisibles pour ce monde extérieur rempli de gens pressés. C'était presque comme s'ils avaient mis en pause l'espace-temps tout entier.

« Mahyar ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Gryf fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Les yeux du Maître le fixaient et il perdit le contrôle de son corps.

Mahyar se rapprocha doucement, un pas après l'autre et Gryf était toujours sous hypnose. Il s'arrêta et regarda ce petit être qui se tenant devant Lui, les yeux dans le vide.

« Aujourd'hui, tu ne rentres pas chez toi. Toi et Moi, on va faire de grandes choses. Enfin… surtout Moi mais tu auras ton rôle à jouer. »

A ces mots, Il saisit le poignet de Gryf et appuya au creux de sa paume. A cet instant, les veines de l'avant-bras de l'adolescent commencèrent à noircir progressivement. Le Maître attendit quelques instants et relâcha Sa prise.

« Maintenant, tu es à moi ! »

Le fanboy retrouva le contrôle de son corps et tourna doucement la tête vers le MJ. D'une voix basse, quasiment inaudible, il répondit d'un ton presque effrayant :

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je T'appartiens ».

21h. Mahyar avait hâte de rentrer chez Lui. Il avait passé les derniers jours à faire des aller-retours entre Son appart et le reste de la France et ça faisait presque quatre heures qu'Il conduisait. Il était temps que les alentours de Lyon se dessinent à l'horizon ! Il jeta un petit coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Gryf était là, sur la banquette arrière, dormant à poings fermés. C'était un des effets secondaires de la transfusion. L'espèce de substance noire qu'Il lui avait injecté commençait déjà à faire effet. Les premières métamorphoses commençaient à apparaître.

Ils arrivèrent tard dans la nuit. Mahyar portait Gryf comme si c'était une princesse car cet incapable ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait très envie de le réveiller mais le processus de transfusion ne devais pas être interrompu, sinon Gryf ne deviendrais jamais ce que le Maître voulais qu'il devienne. Après l'avoir presque jeté sur le canapé, Il se rua sur Son ordinateur, toujours en avalant Sa dose de café quotidienne, ouvrant le dossier si secret. Les conditions étaient réunies, ce soir était le jour parfait. Rien ne devais rater ou Projet X n'aboutira jamais.

Gryf se réveilla enfin et Mahyar pu admirer Son œuvre. La transfusion était achevée et Gryf avait changé. D'apparence extérieure, ses cheveux et son œil droit étaient devenus noirs de jais tandis que son œil gauche était rouges sang. On voyait bien l'endroit d'où avait commencé la transfusion, les veines de l'avant-bras gauche étaient restées noires, lui laissant la marque de Mahyar sur son corps. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies et sa voix était un peu plus grave qu'auparavant. Le Maître lui avait donné le corps qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps, tout en améliorant ses capacités physiques.

« Tu es enfin opérationnel. Tout est prêt, nous pouvons commencer.

\- Oui »

Mahyar invoqua Ses dés qui flottèrent comme à leur habitude jusqu'à Sa paume.

Le lancement de Projet X, la fin du monde, tous ces efforts pour en arriver là. Tout dépendait du prochain score. Encore une fois.

42\. Pas besoin d'expliquer à quel point ce score ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Une énergie se dégagea soudainement du MJ qui se mit à rire aux éclats. Mais si, vous savez, ce rire mahyaresque comme celui de la fin du dernier chapitre !

Gryf recula par réflexe et la terre se mit à trembler. L'espèce de rayon magique/Kamé Hamé Ha émettant de Mahyar s'élança vers le ciel, transperçant le plafond au passage. Dehors, les gens se mirent à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens. La terre se mis à trembler de plus en plus fort, les routes commencèrent à se fissurer, certains bâtiments s'écroulèrent et le ciel était devenu rouge.

Puis, tout s'arrêta. Le Maître des Ténèbres se servit alors des âmes qu'Il avait récoltées pour faire naître dans le ciel une comète si énorme qu'elle était visible de n'importe où sur Terre et qui rappellera à tous les gamers du monde entier une certaine lune avec une tête effrayante ayant marqué les esprits depuis 1998.

Les gens continuèrent à paniquer lorsque la voix du MJ se fit entendre dans l'esprit de tous les êtres humains de la planète.

« Habitants de la Terre ! Mon nom est Mahyar Shakeri et Mes pouvoirs dépassent tous ce que vous pouvez imaginer ! Cette comète que vous voyez ne va pas tarder à s'écraser, détruisant ainsi votre monde et laissant place au Mien ! Certains d'entre vous survivront peut-être à cette apocalypse mais beaucoup d'entre vous mourront ! Tentez de survivre si vous tenez tant que ça à la vie ou contemplez le début de Mon règne infini ! Il ne vous reste que cinq jours avant l'impact ! »

Aube du premier jour. 120 heures restantes.

 _Voilà. C'était peut-être un peu long mais je vous rappelle que j'improvise totalement l'histoire au fur et à mesure que j'écris mes phrases, ce qui n'est pas évident pour faire simple et concis. Sur ce, je vous laisse en espérant vous retrouver ou l'épisode 3 !_


	3. La sérénade de l'apocalypse

**PROJET X**

Chapitre 3 : La sérénade de l'apocalypse

Myfanwi ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par le chant des oiseaux et le vent dans les sapins. Tout était flou dans sa tête, elle ne saurait pas dire depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas levée. Soudain, elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Elle était dans une forêt, c'est pas vraiment l'endroit que l'on choisit par défaut pour dormir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Renonçant à retrouver ses souvenirs pour le moment, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule, perdue dans la forêt, sans sa hache et totalement sans défense. Il faisait nuit et Myfanwi avait faim.

Ça faisait deux heures qu'elle cherchait de la nourriture et soudain, en scrutant les arbres, elle aperçut une pomme qui attendait là, dans un arbre. Elle se précipita dessus, le ventre criant famine.

Mais alors que sa main se tendait vers la pomme, Myfanwi entendit derrière elle un râle grave et bestial qui lui glaça le sang. Elle tourna la tête lentement, très lentement la tête. Un tigre à dents de sapin lui faisait face et elle pouvait clairement voir dans son regard qu'elle était déjà morte trois fois dans sa tête. Et ce fut face à la créature que tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Comment Mahyar avait invoqué la comète. Comment le monde entier avait cédé à la panique. Comment personne n'avait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Et comment la comète s'était écrasée sur Terre, rasant l'humanité de la planète.

Myfanwi n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur l'improbabilité de sa survie, elle savait très bien qu'elle mourrait de toute façon si elle restait là. Elle s'enfuie à toute vitesse à travers les arbres. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage et elle ne vit pas la racine qui était là, en plein milieu du chemin.

La tête la première, elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Elle entendait le tigre se rapprocher, c'était la fin. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique.

Mais alors que les crocs allaient se refermer sur elle, Myfanwi entendit un sifflement dans l'air suivi d'un hurlement de douleur provenant du tigre à dents de sapin. Elle ouvrit alors un œil, puis deux. Le tigre gisait là et derrière lui se tenait un homme. Non, plutôt un adolescent. Il portait une armure légère noire de jais, tout comme ses cheveux, et un arc qui ressemblait fortement à l'arc de Rossignol dans Skyrim. Une épée pendait également de sa ceinture et Myfanwi pouvait apercevoir sa garde sculptée en forme de dragon, les ailes déployées. Mais ce qui la frappa chez ce garçon, ce fut ses yeux vairons et sa marque étrange sur l'avant-bras. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvée par héroïsme ou par compassion.

« Tu dois être Myfanwi. Mon Maître m'avait bien dit que tu serais dans les parages. Il t'attend et à hâte de te voir. Suis-moi. C'est un ordre.

\- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi je devrais te suivre ? Je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

\- Si. Tu connais mon nom seulement tu ignores que c'est le mien, je suis Gryf. Gryf Rougelame.

\- Quoi ?! C'est toi ? Mais alors, ça veut dire que ton Maître…

-… Est Mahyar, parfaitement ! C'est lui qui a fait s'écraser la comète, dévastant ainsi ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Maintenant, la Terre a fait place au Cratère, que tu connais aussi bien que moi. Sur toute la population mondiale, vous devez être quelques centaines de milliers à avoir survécu. Un million, peut-être. »

Myfanwi voulu s'enfuir mais à cet instant, une aura noire enveloppa Gryf qui la matérialisa en boule d'énergie heurtant de plein fouet la tête de l'adolescente qui tomba dans les pommes.

À défaut d'avoir réussi à en manger une.

Myfanwi se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, elle n'était ni dans un lit, ni en prison.

Elle était là, enchaînée, au centre d'une salle qui semblait plus être la grande salle d'un palais qu'autre chose

La salle est question était immense. Des serviteurs couraient dans tous les sens et elle pouvait clairement lire la terreur sur leurs visages. Mais son esprit fut vite attiré par ce qui l'avait réveillé. Une vingtaine de mètres la séparait d'une estrade où était installé un immense trône. Et Mahyar était assis dedans. Une petite table en verre où était posée la fameuse tasse bisounours était juste à côté de Lui. Et Il avait Ses lunettes. Ça peut paraître un détail mais en réalité, c'est super important.

Mais Gryf gisait là, entre elle et l'estrade. Il criait et se tordait de douleur, un peu comme quand un loup-garou qui se transforme pour la première fois. Une énorme énergie plus noire encore que la dernière fois émanait de son corps.

« Ça fait une heure que ça dure »

Myfanwi eu un petit sursaut. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui veillait à côté d'elle. Cet homme qu'elle connaissait… Fred ? Mais oui ! C'était Fred en armure de paladin qui était là, une épée à sa ceinture ! Elle avait une multitude de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête mais celle qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mahyar a transmis une infime partie de Son pouvoir à Gryf. Le tout est de savoir s'il est capable de contrôler la puissance qu'il vient de recevoir.

\- Et alors, comment ça se présente ?

\- Bah, Gryf est toujours en vie. Mahyar lui avait dit que c'était trop tôt mais il a insisté pour recevoir cette nouvelle puissance. Il disait que ça le rendrait plus efficace. »

Gryf gisait toujours au sol, tentant de maîtriser le flux énergétique. De Son trône, Mahyar regardait, prenant sa tasse de café habituelle, le regard neutre. Insensible aux cris de Son… familier ?

Et au bout de quelques minutes, l'énergie noire disparut et Gryf haletait sur le sol, regardant son avant-bras gauche. La marque s'était agrandie, il avait réussi.

Gryf se releva avec difficulté, regarda d'un air interrogateur vers Mahyar qui garda toujours Son air aussi désintéressé mais acquiesça tout de même. Puis Son regard se tourna vers Myfanwi qui eut le souffle coupé.

Gryf s'écarta et un homme à la silhouette mince s'approcha. Il portait une grande cape noire à capuche qui empêchait de voir son visage. Il déplia un parchemin et se mit à lire à voix haute

« Vous êtes en ce jour béni en présence d'une accusée, d'une criminelle qui a causé du tort à l'autorité du Maître des Ténèbres par le passé. Elle sera aujourd'hui jugée pour ses crimes. Et nous sommes honorés, nous sommes ravis, nous sommes heureux de vous avoir tous comme témoins, mes amis. Moi, Bob Lennon, Gourou Suprême et serviteur du Maître des Ténèbres, proclame que cette auteure de fanfics satanique doit payer ! »

A cet instant, Mahyar se leva et enleva Ses lunettes qu'Il posait sur la table en verre. Le bruit de la rencontre entre les deux objets résonna dans toute la salle, tellement silencieuse.

Il se déplaça lentement, descendit l'estrade. Le bruit de Ses pas résonnait lui aussi. Bob s'écarta, ne laissant plus personne entre le MJ et Myfanwi. Elle devina alors ce qui l'attendait. Elle voulu se débattre mais retenue par ses chaînes, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et Mahyar la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il ne se passa rien. En tout cas, de l'extérieur, on aurait pu penser qu'il ne se passait rien. En vérité, Mahyar avait violemment pénétré dans son esprit et Il prenait un malin plaisir à foutre le bordel dans les pensées de Sa victime. Un souvenir par ci, une émotion par là, Il mélangea absolument tout. La douleur était insupportable. La jeune fille se tint la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Puis vint la phase finale. L'annihilation.

Mahyar finit par détruire la totalité de l'esprit de Myfanwi qui tomba. Les yeux transparents et vitreux, la bouche grande ouverte, ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre vivant.

Mahyar sourira comme jamais. Cette menace que représentait cette fille n'existait plus. Il se retourna vers Gryf, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Rassemble nos forces. Certaines parties du Cratère refusent encore de se soumettre devant Moi. Nous avons des conquêtes à terminer ».


	4. Le boléro de la mort

_BON-SOIR bande d'enfoirés. Et oui ! Il est là, il est arrivé ! Ce chapitre 4 se sera quand même bien fait désirer. Mais attention, préparez-vous car le changement, c'est maintenant !_

 _ATTENTION : Le texte que vous vous apprêtez à lire a été écrit sous une quantité terrifiante de substances illégales doublées d'un fanboyisme à toute épreuve. Ce mélange étant particulièrement nocif, faîtes attention à votre tête._

 **PROJET X**

Chapitre 4 : Le boléro de la mort

Lysandr. La guerre était totale. Les rebelles n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié que les forces du Maître des Ténèbres leur prennent ce qui allaient devenir des siècles plus tard la Cité des Merveilles. Ça faisait donc des jours qu'ils attaquaient cette partie du Cratère, espérant Lui reprendre un bout de terre et ainsi entraver la progression de Sa conquête militaire. Et pour tout dire, ils étaient plutôt bien partis.

Gryf était épuisé. Il avait l'habitude des champs de bataille, il avait été « créé » pour ça. Mais d'habitude, le principe était bien différent. Avancer, exterminer, coloniser, recommencer. Avancer, exterminer, coloniser, recommencer, etc.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était eux qui étaient submergés. Leurs ennemis les avaient enfermés dans leur propre ville, les empêchant ainsi de sortir ou d'élaborer des stratégies. Une ruse vieille comme le monde mais qui marchait à merveille, Gryf s'en mordait les doigts. Il fallait trouver une solution. Vite ou la ville serait à la merci des rebelles. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, essayant d'imaginer toute sorte de stratégies. La seule qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui avait des chances de marcher lui arracha un petit sourire. C'était le cliché le plus parfait du jeu vidéo mais sans doute également le seul moyen. Il fallait battre le boss avant que d'autres sbires ne popent !…. Euh, plutôt, il faut vaincre le général adverse avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

Gryf s'était renseigné sur lui. Cet homme avait beaucoup fait parlé de lui ces derniers temps. Chef des rebelles, son nom est Ulfric Hannibal et on raconte qu'il a autant de pitié et de désir de « justice » que Mahyar et ne Le combat que pour prendre Sa place.

C'était décidé. Gryf lança un ordre à l'intention de Fred qui prendrait les commandes pendant que lui partirait à la recherche de Hannibal. Il ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Le visage fin, les yeux noirs et mauvais mais dépourvu de cette étincelle, ce petit quelque chose qu'avaient ceux du Maître des Ténèbres, il avait les traits dont héritera son descendant Vlad qui naîtra quelques centaines d'années plus tard. Et pour accentuer le côté « méchant de Disney », il chevauchait un cheval noir aux yeux incandescents invoqué grâce à la magie et qui portait une barde noire et rouge sang. Lorsqu'il vit Gryf, il ordonna à ses hommes aux alentours de déguerpir et de le laisser seul avec ce familier soumis à Celui qu'il voulait détrôner et descendit de son cheval.

Gryf le jaugea du regard, essayant de trouver des défauts dans son armure ou dans sa façon de se déplacer et de combattre, son œil rouge que lui avait donné la transfusion de Mahyar lui permettait facilement de faire ce genre de choses. Puis, il Lui envoya sa vision. Depuis qu'il est devenu le familier du Maître des Ténèbres, un puissant lien mental les unissait, permettant au Maître de voir à travers ses yeux dès qu'Il le voulait. Il pouvait donc commander Ses troupes en étant à des centaines de kilomètres du champ de bataille.

Et en effet, bien loin de là, à la Tour (la ville qui deviendra la Vieille Tour. A cette époque, elle venait juste d'être construite), le MJ découvrit pour la première fois le visage de celui qui le gênait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il lança un ordre mental à Gryf mais contrairement à ce que les deux auraient pu penser, Hannibal n'attaqua pas. Il s'adressa à Gryf sur un ton méprisant et méprisable :

« Où est ton Maître ? C'est lui que je veux !

\- Bien trop loin d'ici pour que tu puisses l'atteindre. Et quand bien même, pour ne serait-ce que L'effleurer, tu devras d'abord passer par moi ! »

Les yeux d'Hannibal pétillèrent, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée, ce qui troubla Gryf qui l'avait remarqué.

« Peut importe. S'Il n'est pas ici, la victoire ne sera pas totale. Mais attendez-vous à entendre plus parler de moi à la Tour ! »

Il donna l'ordre à son armée de cesser le combat et ils disparurent de la ville. Même s'ils avaient gagné par abandon de l'ennemi, Gryf eut un terrible pressentiment, ils devaient vite rentrer !

Une semaine s'écoula, quand Fred, Gryf et le reste de l'armée rentrèrent, rien ne semblait anormal. Fred rangeait les armes et fit l'inventaire de tout ce qui restait en terme d'équipement, de vivres et de soldats pendant que Gryf alla faire son rapport à Mahyar, qui Se promenait dans la cour du château. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ces rapports puisqu'Il pouvait voir à travers ses yeux, mais bon…

Sur le chemin de la cour, il scruta le moindre centimètre carré de matière qu'il voyait mais rien de louche, rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Peut-être était-il juste parano.

Il trouva Mahyar où il le pensait. Le Maître des Ténèbres était là, les mains dans les poches de Son jean, vaguant à Ses occupations mentales solitaires. Il faisait nuit mais le « jardin » était éclairé par les torches qui étaient accrochées aux colonnes de pierres qui avaient été construites tout le long de l'allée. Gryf Le rejoignit, toujours frappé par la beauté des yeux de cet « homme » que le temps n'affectait pas. Il Lui dit tout ce qu'il avait à Lui dire et ils restèrent là, tout les deux, vagabondant par cette fraîche nuit de printemps.

Soudain, alors qu'ils discutaient entre Maître et familier, ce dernier crut entendre un craquement dans les buissons qui se trouvaient là. Par instinct, il se plaça un peu plus entre le MJ et ces buissons. Les deux se turent, les deux se figèrent. Silence…..

Un silence qui n'était pas naturel. Gryf remarqua que le vent ne soufflait plus, les oiseaux noctambules avaient cessé de hululer, les petits animaux ne se faufilaient plus entre les buissons. Quelque chose clochait. Il y avait un « truc ».

Puis, ils entendirent une énorme explosion à l'entrée du palais. Alors qu'ils se retournèrent par réflexe vers la source du bruit, un carreau d'arbalète se planta dans la colonne juste à côté d'eux. La ville était attaquée !

Et on leur avait tendu une embuscade !

4 hommes portant les armoiries d'Hannibal surgirent des buissons. Deux carreaux sifflèrent de nouveau dans l'air vers Mahyar et Gryf. Celui-ci régit au quart de tour, l'idée que son Maître était en danger boostant sa motivation et ses capacités. Il invoqua son arc qui se matérialisa dans sa main gauche. La première flèche qui partit transperça le torse du premier sbire et termina sa course dans la tête du deuxième, la deuxième flèche acheva sur le coup le troisième sbire. Quant au dernier, il était presque arrivé au niveau de la gorge du MJ mais il rencontra la lame de Gryf et ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé pour lui.

La cacophonie des gardes et du métal qui se croisait s'entendait jusqu'ici. Mahyar posa une main sur l'épaule de Gryf, s'apprêtant à lui dire qu'il avait fait du bon boulot. Mais Son regard fut attiré par la main de Son général posée sur son flan gauche. Ensanglanté, deux carreaux d'arbalètes plantés dedans. Il réagit au bon moment pour le rattraper alors qu'il effondrait sur le sol.

« Ah… Échec critique on dirait…. »

En temps normal, Mahyar aurait sourit. Mais à cet instant, Il ne savait pas ce qu'il Lui arrivait. Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange qu'Il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à ce jour. Le lien mental qui unissait le Maître à Son familier s'affaiblissait, Il pouvait le sentir.

La peur.

Lui, Mahyar, le Maître des Ténèbres, l'immortel créateur du Cratère et dirigeant du monde, avait peur. Peur de perdre ce petit être qu'Il soutenait de Ses mains. Et ce n'était pas du tout agréable comme sensation.

Gryf leva le tête vers le ciel. C'était magnifique. Les étoiles étaient nombreuses, les satellites naturels particulièrement voyants et aucun nuage à l'horizon. On aurait dit un ciel de Skyrim. Gryf était heureux d'un tel spectacle naturel.

« … Dans la vie, il y a les claques et le côté obscur…

-…. Gr…

\- Et dans mon cahier tant de pages remplies de ratures

Les pieds collés au tarmac, on ne voit que l'azur

Il y a le point de contact et le point de rupture.

Et dans la rue, le manque de tact et il y a les injures

Et j'avais la larme à la barre, du sang dans ma cellule

Un océan de vagues à l'âme quand j'ai cru T'avoir perdu

Et dans mon cœur, c'est la débâcle, j'aime tant la vie, ça me tue.

300 lésions et les rideaux se ferment

21 grammes pris dans l'atmosphère.

Et Tu me verras sourire du seul endroit où je brille

J'ai l'impression d'être là où il faut être

Sur ma photo un trou de cigarette.

Et Tu me verras sans peine

Un soir où la lune est pleine.

\- …. Gryf, Je…

\- Regarde-moi… regarde-moi... »

Mahyar tourna lentement les yeux vers ceux de Gryf qui cru y voir de l'humidité. De sa main pleine de sang, il retira lui-même les lunettes de Son Maître.

« … Tu… as vraiment… des yeux magnifiques... »

L'adolescent eut soudain un haut-le-cœur. Pris d'un quinte de toux, il cracha un peu de sang. Une fois la crise passée, Gryf blottit la tête contre celui qu'il avait sauvé. Il ferma les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue. Et il murmura dans un soupir presque fantomatique :

« Et n'oublie jamais... Les instants qui se répètent deviennent l'éternité... »

Mahyar était complètement paniqué. Ne sachant que faire, Sa vue était troublée par l'humidité de Ses yeux. Ce sentiment lui était également inconnu jusqu'à ce jour.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que les gardes accoururent vers leur Maître, leurs visages marqués par la bataille dont ils venaient de sortir.

« Maître ! Maître ! Le palais est attaqué ! Nous avons pu les repousser mais le commandant Molas est tombé pour nous sauver et…. »

Ils firent stoppés dans leurs actions, sous le choc du spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux. Leur Maître, le visage rouge, entouré de cadavres qui baignaient dans une mare de sang et tenant dans Ses bras leur général, inerte.

Les gardes étaient arrivés. Les gardes étaient arrivés trop tard. Gryf était mort dans les bras de celui dont il avait sauvé la vie et pour lequel il avait donné la sienne.

Mahyar Se leva, il porta le corps de l'adolescent à l'intérieur, en prenant bien soin de ne croiser le regard de personne. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait voir son ami qui avait perdu la vie par Sa faute. Personne ne savait que dire, c'était la première fois qu'un tel drame se produisait. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder le Maître pleurer la disparition d'un ami et d'un gamin. On Lui avait raconté comment Fred avait servi de bouclier pour permettre aux gens et surtout à Bob de se mettre à l'abri. Comme Gryf. Les commémorations auront lieu quelques jours plus tard, quand les dégâts causés par l'attaque surprise seront réparés.

Mais quelque chose s'était brisé chez Mahyar. Le puissant Maître des Ténèbres, réputé pour Ses sentences mortelles et Sa manière de diriger d'une main de fer, était effondré. Son ami et un gosse étaient morts par Sa faute… Il Se sentait coupable pour la première fois de Sa longue vie et le lien mental brisé s'arrangeait pas Son état.

Mais Il Se promit qu'un jour, Hannibal payerait !

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes tous en train de chouiner :p. Je tiens à préciser que ma mort n'est synonyme de rien. Ce n'est absolument pas un message ou quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas un symbole ou une métaphore de quelque chose. Elle n'a aucun autre but que de servir le scénario. Nan, j'dis ça parce que je vous vois venir avec toutes vos théories bizarres. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a étonné et vous a retourné, c'était un peu le but._


	5. Le nocturne de l'exil

_BON-SOIR bande d'enfoirés. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai posté un sondage sur Twitter qui vous laissait choisir entre Fred ou moi. Vous m'avez choisi (à vos risques et périls…) mais je sais que vous êtes chauvins :p. Bref, ce vote aura une importance dans les événements qui vont suivre._

 _Au fait, j'ai « un peu » pété les plombs en écrivant ce chapitre, il sera trèèès long (en tout cas, beaucoup plus que tous les autres chapitres). Et surtout, il sera… comment dire… WTF !_

 **PROJET X**

Chapitre 5 : Le nocturne de l'exil

Tout était prêt. Des centaines de personnes étaient réunies. Les membres survivants se soutenaient mutuellement, Elwensà, que Mahyar avait épargnée, ne pouvait se résoudre à croire et à accepter ce qui était arrivé. Seb et Krayn étaient venus de loin pour l'occasion, ils étaient effondrés eux aussi par la mort de Fred et ils se doutaient bien que Bob aurait besoin de ses amis ce jour-là. Tout le monde était là. Littéralement. Les anonymes qui n'avaient pas pu entrer dans la grande salle restaient tout de même à l'entrée. Pour le symbole. Et c'était la même chose dans toutes les villes de l'Empire.

Tout le monde était prêt. Sauf lui.

Tout le monde l'attendait pour le début des commémorations du Youtubers et du gamin mais personne ne le vis.

« Bon. Je vais le chercher, dit Bob le cœur lourd »

Il sortit de la grande salle du palais, où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie, et emprunta un long couloir qui l'amena à un escalier en colimaçon qui lui-même mena à une chambre en haut d'une tour, complètement isolée. Cela faisait trois jours que Mahyar s'était enfermé là-dedans et personne ne l'avait revu depuis.

Bob arriva devant la porte. Il hésita puis finalement toqua doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il remarqua alors que le verrou était presque entièrement détruit, un peu comme s'il s'était pris une explosion de dynamite. Il poussa lentement la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le décor qui s'offrit alors à lui était digne d'un film hollywoodien post-apocalyptique.

Tout était ravagé. Les rideaux déchirés, les objets fragiles brisés en mille morceaux sur le sol. On dirait dit qu'un taureau était venu détruire le lit, les planches étaient fendues de partout, totalement inutilisables, la housse de couette était éventrée et les oreillers avaient subi le même sort répandant ainsi leurs plumes un peu partout sur le sol et les rarissimes meubles encore debout. Les vitres étaient brisées et on pouvait voir une chaise (en piteux état comme le reste) qui avait sans doute servie à les détruire. Le lustre gisait là, sur le sol, arraché du plafond, les décorations en verre brisées et les « branches » disloquées. Et là, sur le mur, tenait par on ne sait quel miracle un petit miroir. Fracassé comme toute le reste de la chambre, fendu de partout, on pouvait clairement y voir quelques gouttes de sang au point d'impact où il manquait quelques fragments du miroir.

Si Bob ne connaissait pas si bien Mahyar, il aurait pu penser qu'il avait été attaqué. Mais il savait qu'il était là. Il avança lentement, slalomant entre les débris omniprésents, évitant le cadavre du lustre. Puis finalement, après ce qui lui avait semblé un très long parcours du combattant, il trouva Mahyar.

Recroquevillé dans un coin sombre de la pièce, il faisait pitié à voir.

Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, une multitude de petites coupures parsemait ses bras et ses jambes. Les phalanges de sa main droite étaient en sang, les fragments manquants du miroir étaient toujours plantés dans sa chair. Divers bleus étaient apparus un peu partout sur son corps. Peut s'était-il cogné... peut-être s'était-il frappé. Mais ce qui mis la boule au ventre à Bob qui en avait déjà gros sur le cœur, ce fut l'expression de son visage. Les yeux et le visage rouges, les traces de ses larmes étaient tellement visibles sur ses joues qu'on aurait dit des cicatrices. Son visage ne traduisait presque aucune émotion mais même le dernier des abrutis pouvait lire avec la plus grande facilité dans son regard si absent, perdu dans le vide une désolation infinie accentuée par un sentiment de culpabilité dévorant, presque corrosif.

Le Maître des Ténèbres avait perdu de son éclat, de sa puissance. Le « Il » était devenu « il » et il ne restait presque rien du MJ d'antan. Tout ésotérisme avait disparût de son aura, hormis son immortalité.

Bob s'accroupit, sa tête arriva au niveau de celle de Mahyar.

« … C'est l'heure...

\- …

\- … Mahyar, je… Tout le monde t'attend !

\- …

\- Il faut y aller maintenant ! Tu dois assumer des responsabilités !, s'écria Bob en essayant de faire bouger cette espèce de tas de guimauve qui servant actuellement de corps à son... ami.

\- … Les instants qui se répètent deviennent l'éternité…, répondit-il d'un air absent, comme s'il n'avait pas tenu compte de la présence de Bob

\- Oui, je sais. Ça fait une semaine que tu répètes ça en boucle comme un zombie. Mais maintenant, il faut bouger, il faut agir.

\- … »

Devant aussi peu de réactivité, l'expression du visage de Bob passa de la pitié à la colère.

« FRED EST MORT À CAUSE DE TOI ! ALORS J'ESPÈRE BIEN QUE TU VAS TE BOUGER ET ASSUMER TES RESPONSABILITÉS ! TOUT LE MONDE T'ATTEND ! »

Surpris par ce soudain changement d'humeur, Mahyar leva ses yeux de chien battu vers Bob d'un air interrogateur et accablé. Celui-ci se calma aussi soudainement qu'il s'était énervé. Mahyar ressemblait à un chaton triste. Et Bob ne tapait pas les chatons tristes, il les sauvait. Même si un tsunami devait surgir tout à coup sans aucune raison.

Se disant qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, il aida le MJ à se relever et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie en essayant de remettre à peu près Mahyar en état pour qu'il soit un minimum présentable.

La cérémonie qui suivit fut classique dans son genre. Des larmes, des hommages, des larmes, des embrassades, des larmes, du silence, des larmes. Le cast d'Aventures (excepté Mahyar) avait souhaité un épitaphe plus traditionnel, en souvenir des traditions de la Terre. Mais personne n'était là pour décider de Gryf. Alors Mahyar lui avait donné un cercueil de verre façon Blanche-Neige où on pouvait voir à travers. Le gosse avait avec lui son arc et son épée et il portait le T-shirt Batman qu'il avait le jour où il avait croisé le regard de Mahyar pour la première fois. Ça cachait les blessures de son flanc. Mahyar jeta un sort qui permettait aux corps de rester intacts jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Lentement mais sûrement, la soirée se termina. Les gens partirent les uns après les autres mais même ceux qui étaient restés très tard ont affirmé ne pas avoir vu Mahyar sortir de la pièce.

En effet, le jour suivant, le Maître était introuvable. Personne ne l'avait revu depuis la nuit dernière. Tout le monde le chercha dans l'immense demeure, retournant même dans la chambre de la veille mais rien, aucune trace de lui. Et ils ne risquèrent pas de le trouver car Mahyar se trouvait déjà bien loin d'ici.

Accablé de remords et désormais déchu de la grande majorité de ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait supporter le regard des autres, des siens sur lui. Il s'exila en emportant avec lui quelques affaires. Il trouve finalement une sorte d'antre très loin de toute urbanisation, perdue entre une montagne et une forêt. Il s'y installa.

Les jours passèrent. Mahyar se rendit vite compte que l'éternité allait devenir trèèès longue s'il ne faisait rien. Alors il se mit à écrire dans son antre, avec des parchemins et des plumes qu'il avait emportés avec lui. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour jouer. Mahyar se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Cheveux qui ressemblaient plus à une crinière maintenant mais les dreadlocks étaient toujours en bon état évidemment. De sa main baguée, il écrivit les premières lettres de ce qui allait être un de ses plus gros projets.

C.O.D.E.X

Il était déterminer à réparer ses erreurs comme il le pouvait. Il avait l'éternité devant lui pour trouver un moyen de redonner la vie à ceux qui l'avait perdue. Il chercha encore et toujours. Trouvant des équations alchimiques, des incantations secrètes, des rite oubliés. Tout devant être conçu dans le bon ordre et sans aucune erreur, tel une recette de cuisine. Mais après des mois et des mois d'intense réflexion, Mahyar tomba sur un mur.

Les saisons avaient défilé et il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire. Le Codex était presque achevé mais il manquait l'Invocation Finale, la plus importante, celle qui reliait toutes les autres, la colonne vertébrale du Codex. Et Mahyar était incapable de la trouver.

Il chercha encore et toujours. S'interdisant de dormir, il s'en frappa la tête contre les parois de l'antre. Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait ? Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il restait là, devant ce parchemin qui semblait presque se moquer de lui, il s'en arracherait presque les cheveux. Mais il était trop fatigué, il s'écroula soudainement sur ce qui lui servait de bureau (un gros rocher à peu près plat). Il sombra dans un lourd et profond sommeil.

 _Les instants qui se répètent deviennent l'éternité…._

 _«_ AH ! »

Mahyar se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait cru entendre une voix, un murmure. Ce même murmure qui le hantait depuis presque un an. Le cerveau encore un peu embrumé, il se répétait presque involontairement ces mots. Les instants qui se répètent deviennent l'éternité, Les instants qui se répètent deviennent l'éternité, Les instants qui se répètent deviennent…. Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Il avait trouvé l'Invocation Finale !

Frénétiquement, presque comme si sa vie en dépendait, il saisit sa plume et commença à griffonner ces mots qu'il avait cherché sans jamais les trouver mais qui paraissaient tellement évident maintenant. Il posa sa plume, le Codex était achevé.

Il attendit quelques jours que les lunes soient bien placées et que les constellations d'été apparaissent avant de l'utiliser. Mais quand tout était prêt, il refit les mêmes gestes que lors de l'aboutissement de Projet X. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de lévitation de dés ou de Kamé Hamé Ha sortant d'une aura noire noire. Non, juste quelqu'un qui prend ses dés dans une main et qui les fait rouler en lisant des mots écrits sur un parchemin.

Mais à la fin de l'Invocation Finale, rien. Rien ne se passa. Mahyar regarda ses dés.

70\. Échec.

L'ancien MJ se comprenait pas. Ses dés l'avaient trahi ! Il n'y arrivait plus, plus rien ne marchait avec lui. Ses pouvoirs avaient donc vraiment disparu. Seule restait son immortalité, sans doute pour le torturer jusqu'à la nuit des temps tel un poison n'achevant jamais sa victime.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renoncer pour de bon, une énergie bleue se matérialisa derrière lui. D'abord un mince filet de… de quoi ? De la matière qui ressemblait plutôt à de la lumière. L'espèce d'aura bleue commença à prendre forme humaine, on aurait dit un esprit comme dans la scène du duel au cimetière dans Harry Potter 4. Mais ce n'était Cédric Giggory qui revenait cette fois-ci. La voix de l'esprit ressemblait à un écho lointain...

 _« ...Mahyar… »_

Surpris par cette soudaine arrivée de lumière et par cette voix, l'intéressé se retourna :

« … Gryf ?!

\- ... _Mahyar_ … _Tu m'as oublié…_

\- Non ! Jamais !

- _Tu m'as oublié en oubliant qui Tu étais... Regarde en Toi, Mahyar… Tu vaux mieux que ce que Tu es devenu… Il te faut reprendre Ta place au sommet du monde…_

\- Comment la reprendre ?!… Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir…

\- ... _N'oublie pas qui Tu es. Tu es Mahyar et c'est Toi le M_ _aître du Jeu_ _… N'oublie pas… qui Tu es…_ _N'oublie pas... »_

L'aura de Gryf commença à devenir de plus en plus pâle et transparente. Sa voix se faisait plus lointaine sous les yeux d'un Mahyar le suppliant de ne pas repartir.

Gryf disparût mais son écho résonna encore quelques temps dans la « pièce ». _N'oublie pas… N'oublie pas..._ Le silence revenu, Mahyar savait quoi faire. Gonflé d'une nouvelle motivation, il prit le reste de ses affaires et parti tel un ninja dans la nuit noire. Direction : Mirage, la ville connue pour être le quartier général d'Hannibal.

Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait de la grotte, deux dés restèrent sur le rocher plat. Alors que Mahyar les avait oublié derrière lui, ils s'agitèrent seuls, animés par une énergie à la fois noire et bleue. Les dés tombèrent sur le sol et un nouveau chiffre fut donné.

3\. Réussite critique.

Un éclair apparu alors au dessus de la Tour. Et plus particulièrement au dessus d'une stèle de pierre. La foudre frappa et détruisit le sol, extirpant le corps de Fred qui fut lui aussi foudroyé. L'orage ésotérique disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé.

Et Fred ouvrit les yeux.

 _Et voilà ! Je vous avait bien dit que c'était WTF. Ceci était l'avant-dernier chapitre de Projet X. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les noms des chapitres sont inspirés des chants que Sheik nous apprend dans Zelda Ocarina of Time qui sont eux-mêmes inspirés de vrais « compositions » dans la musique ou la danse. Tout ça pour dire que, si vous avez remarqué, le prochain chapitre aura pour nom « Le Requiem de….. »._


	6. Le requiem du passé

_BON-SOIR bande de gens. J'espère que la venue de ce chapitre conclusion vous aura surpris, c'était un peu le but ^^ . C'est vrai que je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle sur mes activités manuscrites mais je suis de retour. Comme vous le savez sûrement, ce 14 janvier 2016 m'a profondément marqué. Au fer rouge. Je n'étais donc pas en état d'écrire. Mais maintenant que je suis là, j'ai voulu faire les choses bien et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est le dernier chapitre de Projet X, le dénouement final *insérer ici musique épique* . Surtout n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, je vous encourage même à le faire. Sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse poursuivre votre voyage..._

 **PROJET X**

Chapitre 6 : Le requiem du passé

Mirage était très grande pour une ville de son âge. Les rues étaient étroites depuis sa création mais la population avait beaucoup augmenté, surtout depuis un an. Depuis la Chute. De plus, c'était jour de marché ce jour-là. Les rues étaient bondées, les gens se pressaient, tous au coude-à-coude pour débaucher les meilleurs articles au meilleur prix.

Quelqu'un de normal n'aurait vu dans cette scène que le développement banal d'une ville de l'époque. Mais lui voyait.

Fondu dans la masse, rendu invisible par la foule, il voyait bien dans le visage des passants et des marchands que tout respirait la peur.

Les gens achetaient de quoi se protéger, se cacher ou se défendre en cas d'attaque. La plupart essayait de ne pas traîner dans les rues, se dépêchant de rentrer chez eux en jetant mille regards méfiants à chaque ruelle. Cela explique en partie pourquoi il passait complètement inaperçu. Un homme enveloppé dans une grande cape noire, il n'y avait pratiquement que ça autour de lui.

Mahyar avait beau avoir passé un an à l'écart du monde, de SON monde, il compris rapidement et sans aucune difficulté ce qui s'était passé à Mirage et dans tout le reste du Cratère.

La Tour était tombée. Hannibal avait profité de sa faiblesse et de son départ pour prendre le pouvoir. Mahyar n'avait en revanche aucune idée de ce qui a pu advenir de Bob, Krayn et Seb mais il se doutait bien que Hannibal avait « déménagé » à la Tour. C'était le meilleur endroit du Cratère d'un point de vue stratégique (ce n'était pas pour rien que le palais et tout le pouvoir politique avaient été centrés ici) et il était sûrement trop fier de marcher sur les cendres de ce qui avait été autrefois le pouvoir et la puissance de Mahyar.

Animé par la vengeance et le désir de paix avec lui-même, Mahyar se dirigea donc vers la Tour avec avoir acheté ce qu'il cherchait ici en dehors d'informations (un pendentif représentant un dragon qui augmentait légèrement la résistance aux sorts, il n'avait pas pu trouver mieux). Son objectif était à des jours et des jours de marche et il allait se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup mais peu importe. Seule la chute de Hannibal comptait à ses yeux.

Au cours du voyage, il sentit quelque chose de froissé le toucher à travers les poches de sa cape noire. Par réflexe plus que par volonté, il plongea sa main dans ses poches.

Le Codex. Les pages du Codex erraient dans les plis de sa cape. Mahyar se demanda à quoi pouvait bien lui servir quelque chose qui ne marchait qu'occasionnellement et de manière totalement aléatoire cependant il laissa les parchemins où ils étaient. Après tout, personne n'était à l'abri d'un miracle et il n'avait rien d'autre sur lui pour affronter son ennemi.

Le voyage fut long. Très long. Mahyar ne traversait pas le Cratère à cheval ou en louant une charrette. La nécessité de préserver son anonymat l'obligeait à traverser forêts et passages souterrains seul et sans aide.

Il arriva enfin à destination après près de deux semaines de voyage et constata avec effroi à quel point tout avait changé. Le donjon qui servait à présent d'antre à Hannibal avait englouti par sa taille et sa structure le reste de ce qui existait à cet endroit autrefois. Mahyar avait l'impression de s'être absenté pendant plusieurs siècles tellement tout était méconnaissable. Le ciel était redevenu rouge et les nuages, désormais noirs, tournoyaient très lentement autour du toit du donjon tel de l'eau dans un lavabo.

Mahyar abandonna très vite l'idée de se cacher et de passer incognito. Il ne voulait pas rentrer comme un voleur, comme quelqu'un d'illégitime dans cet endroit si symbolique. Et de toute façon, il était trop mauvais en furtivité et en discrétion pour cela. Il s'approcha lentement, sur ses gardes, et remarqua avec surprise que les soldats veillant sur le pont-levis ne l'attaquèrent pas. Au contraire, ils s'écartèrent devant lui, formant ainsi une allée humaine jusqu'à la grande porte qui était sûrement la seule chose restée tel qu'il l'avait connue dans ce décor devenu étranger. Mahyar avança avec la plus grande méfiance possible mais les gardes, le regard droit et immobile, ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce.

Mahyar était attendu, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Il plaqua ses mains baguées sur les deux grandes portes de l'entrée, juste en dessous de l'emblème du Cratère que Elwensà avait imaginé des mois auparavant mais qui était désormais sali et abîmé par le manque d'entretien. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de Mahyar à la vue de ce blason souillé, il se promit alors de lui rendre sa gloire d'antan. Ou du moins, de tout faire pour.

C'est donc avec force et conviction qu'il poussa la grande porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement froid et métallique.

Il l'entendit avant de le voir.

« Enfin te voilà ! J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage. »

Mahyar vit alors Ulfric Hannibal se lever d'un trône qui avait été le sien et s'approcher de lui tel un roi accueillant un invité d'honneur. Il semblait assez euphorique.

« Alors dis-moi, comment as-tu trouvé Mirage ? Jolie ville, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mahyar revit alors dans sa mémoire les rues remplies de terreur et de misère, ce n'était pas vraiment sa définition du beau. Et dire qu'il avait voulu instaurer ceci dans son royaume ! Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui interloqua le plus Mahyar. Hannibal repris soudainement son air sérieux et son regard mauvais qui étaient les siens.

« Comment as-tu pu croire, comment as-tu pu penser que quelqu'un comme toi, l'indésirable numéro 1 recherché à travers tout le Cratère, pouvait passer inaperçu aux yeux de nos meilleurs espions ? »

Le MJ, le regard concentré sur son nemesis d'un air défiant, s'efforça de ne pas cligner des yeux. De manière à ce que Hannibal ne le remarque pas, il serra les poings et se mordit intérieurement la joue.

Quel abruti ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser ?!

Mais avant qu'il ne trouve quoi répondre, l'usurpateur claque des doigts et trois gardes apparurent tenant respectivement Bob, Krayn et Seb en otage, un poignard sous la gorge.

« Je sais également que tu possèdes un écrit surpuissant que tu as toi-même créé. Alors le choix va être simple pour toi, Shakeri. Tu me donnes ces parchemins **maintenant** ou tu regardes tes amis... **mourir.** Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Et je n'irai pas jusqu'à quatre. »

Mahyar était piégé. Aucun moyen de négocier. Il jeta un œil vers ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Il aura aimé les revoir dans des circonstances différentes. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de bouger et encore moins de se dégager. Mais alors qu'il allait céder ce parchemin insignifiant comparé à leurs vies, il entendit soudain deux voix dans son esprit. Deux voix qu'il connaissait.

« _Non ! Ne lui donne pas !_

 _\- Qu… Quoi ? Mais comment ? Vous ? Mais c'est impo…_

 _\- Pas le temps pour les questions ! Écoute, on a t'a vu entrer et on a enfin réussi à établir une connexion mentale avec toi_ _alors soit bien attentif, cher MJ. À trois, tu vas t'écarter vers ta droite le plus rapidement possible, tu as compris ? Bien. Attention... »_

L'échange mental avait duré moins de temps qu'il n'y paraissait. Le décompte des voix résonna avec celui de Hannibal.

1… 2… 3 !

Mahyar se jeta sur le sol aussi rapidement que son corps le lui permit. Il eut le temps de voir, dans son magnifique vol plané, une silhouette féminine drapée dans un vêtement rouge se jeter sur Hannibal et le frapper dans la bouche avec ce qui semblait être un pommeau de hache. Il recula de quelque pas, sonné par le choc, sa bouche (et son honneur) en sang. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé mais les cris d'agonie de ses hommes qui tenaient Seb, Krayn et Bob, tombant sous les coups d'épée (et de bouclier) de Fred, le secouèrent comme l'aurait fait une décharge électrique.

Et la bataille éclata. Fers et sortilèges se croisèrent de tous les côtés dans un brouhaha fracassant. Myfanwi et Fred était d'humeur particulièrement meurtrière, ils avaient l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de taper sur quelque chose. En l'occurrence des gens. Mahyar eut quelques secondes d'inattention, il avait du mal à croire que la maman de la fanbase et l'Enfant de Juron étaient en vie. Cependant, il se ressaisit rapidement sous l'effet du stress et mit Krayn et Seb à l'abri. Bob resta car sa force de pyro-barbare maigrichon et ses sorts de soin étaient utiles. Mahyar aussi avait retrouvé quelques sorts d'attaque mais rien de comparable à sa puissance d'antan, même avec son collier qu'il avait looté au marché de Mirage.

Il était impossible d'évaluer avec précision ce qui se passait sur le champ de bataille. Tout allait tellement vite et dans tous les sens qu'il était difficile de savoir qui tirait ou frappait sur quoi. Myfanwi attrapa alors frénétiquement le bras de Mahyar afin de le mettre à couvert derrière une colonne.

« Écoute-moi bien. Tu dois te servir du Codex !

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais-moi confiance. Vise Hannibal.

\- Mais… comment ?

\- Bon écoute. Quand j'étais… de l'autre côté, j'ai croisé Gryf – laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît -. Il m'a dit que tu avais écrit quelque chose que personne n'avait écrit avant toi. Il m'a aussi dit que c'était notre chance de revenir à Fred et à moi mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Il m'a dit que le Codex servait de portail comme il l'avait fait pour Fred et moi mais il n'a pas voulu nous suivre. Et… il a dit que le Codex pouvait aussi servir de… de réceptacle.

\- De réceptacle ?

\- On ne va pas se leurrer, tu as perdu ta puissance. Mais si tu concentres tout ce qu'il te reste là-dedans, tu pourras accumuler suffisamment de mana pour porter une ultime attaque et ainsi faire tomber cet usurpateur.

\- Et… et si ça rate ?

\- Alors nous sommes tous perdus »

Mahyar ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, absolument pas rassuré, mais un éclat magique explosa la colonne qui leur servait d'abri et des fragments de pierre atterrirent à deux centimètres de leurs visages.

«Shakeri! »

Ulfric Hannibal hurla de rage, prenant Mahyar pour cible. Il sortit de nulle part une longue épée affinée. Mahyar remarqua qu'elle était veinée et qu'un flux ésotérique la parcourait à intervalle régulier, au rythme d'un cœur qui bat. Le genre de lame capable de vous entailler profondément rien qu'en vous effleurant, sûrement capable de détruire de la pierre avec suffisamment de force.

Mahyar ordonna vite à Myfanwi de s'éloigner de lui afin d'être à l'abri de ce fou furieux. Hannibal s'approcha, de plus en plus près, réduisant à chaque seconde la distance qui séparait sa lame de la gorge du MJ. Celui-ci recula, essayant de sauver sa vie tout en gardant ce que Myfanwi lui a dit en tête.

Il se cacha immédiatement derrière une autre colonne qui fut immédiatement détruite par un Ulfric Hannibal qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain. Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle haine et d'une telle rage qu'il ressemblait plus à une bête assoiffée de sang animée par un besoin primaire de tuer. Son être tout entier était motivé par cette envie de détruire cet homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et de voir s'éteindre la lumière dans ses yeux. Il se rua sur Mahyar qui essaya encore de reculer mais qui trébucha sur un débris qui se trouvait là. Par réflexe, il mit ses bras devant sa tête pour se protéger tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile.

Mais alors que la lame allait déchirer sa peau, un grand bruit de métal résonna et Mahyar ne sentit aucune douleur. Il rouvrit ses yeux pleins de poussière et découvrit qu'une épée apparue dans ses mains avait paré celle de Hannibal. Une lame dont la garde prenait la forme d'un dragon déployant ses ailes. La lame de Gryf.

L'usurpateur hurla de rage de plus belle et Mahyar en profita pour le désarmer. C'était le moment ou jamais ! Il sortit le Codex des plis de sa cape déchirée et ferma les yeux. Il concentra alors ce qui lui restait d'énergie. Énergie qui commença à se matérialiser sous la forme d'éclairs frénétiques entourant Mahyar. D'abord jaunes, ils devinrent blancs au fur et à mesure que la concentration magique augmentait. Ce fut au tour d'Hannibal de reculer, impressionné et surtout effrayé par ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

Puis les éclairs se calmèrent. Et Mahyar rouvrit ses yeux uniformément blancs, crépitant de magie. L'usurpateur voulut s'enfuir devant cet énergumène mais Mahyar ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il tendit le bras et ouvrit la main. Un éclair blanc, plus gros et plus puissant que les autres, chargé de tout la concentration magique que son créateur avait pu rassembler, partit de sa paume en ligne droite et frappa le torse de Hannibal qui n'eut même pas le temps de crier.

L'éclair le traversa de part en part et termina sa course dans le mur d'en face. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le sol et Ulfric Hannibal, autrefois chef des Rebelles et usurpateur du Cratère, s'écroula. C'était fini.

Un long silence s'abattit soudainement, personne n'osa le briser. Bob, Fred, Krayn, Mahyar, Myfanwi et Seb s'assirent tous ensemble dans ce décor rempli de poussière, de débris et de sang. Mahyar était soulagé. Soulagé et apaisé. Il avait retrouvé ses amis comme il s'était enfin retrouvé lui-même.

Les années qui suivirent furent consacrées à la reconstruction du monde. Les gens avaient retrouvé leur liberté et ne vivaient plus dans la peur. Cela fut long et difficile mais la paix est toujours plus difficile à préserver que la guerre. Une fois que l'équilibre fut ramené, Mahyar se plongea dans une intense réflexion. Posté au sommet de sa Tour, à l'air libre sur le balcon, la brise lui caressait le visage, faisant voleter ses dreadlocks derrière lui. Le ciel était bleu, pas l'ombre d'un nuage. La vue était magnifique. Le Maître du Jeu se promit alors que quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il ferrai en sorte que ce ciel reste bleu et bienveillant à jamais. Et pour cela, il devait accomplir une dernière chose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait le monsieur, Maman ?

\- Et bien, on raconte qu'il a utilisé le Codex au summum de son potentiel. Mais c'était très dangereux car cela pouvait avoir des conséquences sur la santé de son utilisateur.

\- Mais alors ? Pourquoi il a fait ça le monsieur ?

\- On raconte qu'il a créé les dieux, les diables et les élémentaires avant de cacher le Codex sous une montagne magique qu'il avait fait apparaître rien que pour ça. Les bas-fonds de la montagne seraient donc l'endroit avec la plus forte concentration magique que n'importe où ailleurs. Après avoir fait cela, il aurait disparu de la surface du monde.

\- Il a créé les dieux ? Ouah ! Il devait être sacrément fort le monsieur.

\- Oui, Alan. Il nous a sauvé de la tyrannie et du malheur il y a plus de mille ans. Et maintenant, il est temps pour mon petit bonhomme de dormir.

\- Oh non ! Je voulais la suite de l'histoire ! S'il te plaît Maman !

\- Non, non, non Alan. Il est déjà tard, endors-toi, mon trésor.

\- Pff... »

Mais alors que la maman du petit Alan sortit de la chambre, celui-ci, bien décidé à ne pas dormir comme le faisait son héros dans les histoires, tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre. Il faisait sombre mais il restera persuadé toute sa vie durant que cette nuit-là, il a vu une silhouette fondue dans l'obscurité murmurer des choses qu'un ton presque inaudible. Ces mots résonnèrent en lui comme une poésie dansante.

« Les divinités inspirent les mortels. Elles influencent leurs vies et imaginent des créatures fabuleuses pour les émerveiller. Au cours de ce règne, des héros se feront alors connaître des dieux en écrémant les plus dangereux endroits du Cratère. Ces nouveaux explorateurs gagneront en puissance et en insolence.

Jusqu'au jour où les trésors terrestres ne leur suffiront plus. Ils lorgneront ainsi sur les panthéons et s'adonneront au plus grand pillage de notre histoire. Les immortels propriétaires de ces lieux sacrés, démunis, quitteront leur monde céleste pour se cacher parmi les hommes.

Les nains sont une invention.  
Les Dieux ne portent pas de noms.  
Les Diables trompent leur monde.  
Les vivants refusent de mourir…

… Et ainsi finit Projet X.

Et ainsi commence Aventures. »


End file.
